Pontoon boats are often used as recreational vessels. Apart from the pontoons, such vessels are relatively easy to construct in numerous configurations. They are usually configured as twin hulled boats with good stability and low draft.
The pontoons for conventional pontoon boats are fabricated as metal shells, usually aluminum, and in one piece. There are certain disadvantages to this type of construction. It is relatively expensive. The pontoons, once fabricated, are relatively large and bulky to transport. Where an aluminum hull is punctured or otherwise damaged, it is difficult and costly to repair. The pontoons must be fabricated individually for vessels of different sizes.
The present invention is therefore concerned with a novel, sectional pontoon.